


Respite

by Eros_Atrophy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Ah idk this is just kind of a fluffy thing, F/F, Fluff, I like it quite a bit actually -u-, Oneshot, a week, alllso i am saying that the pokemon adventure took YEARS instead of like, also in this work pokemon work off of pokedex heights so that's a thing that exists, so hilda/bianca are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Atrophy/pseuds/Eros_Atrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda, for reference, has just partnered with the embodiment of ideals, Zekrom, and has saved the entire Unova region from Team Plasma. Of course, this is an incredible amount of responsibility to come crashing down from every direction on her.</p><p>Who is she meant to be? What is she meant to do now?</p><p>All she wants for the night is some comfort. Something calming.</p><p>A respite from her burdens.</p><p>And Bianca thinks she can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I'm Eros_Atrophy and this is my first work that I've ever posted anywhere... /Ever./ I always loved pokemon, and I just recently replayed through the fifth gen and I felt like the interactions between Hilda and Bianca were so cute... 
> 
> So, that's where this came about. It's kind of a small thing that I've worked on for a while, and I'm proud to have it done.
> 
> If you have any suggestions, or liked it, please let me know! I'm new to AO3, so I don't exactly know the ropes yet :b
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you enjoy~

“Attention! Important news regarding the situation around the Pokemon league- the incident has been contained by an incredible trainer- no, a legendary hero- partnered with the legendary Deep Black pokemon, Zekrom! Officer Garrett is here to give us more exclusive information. Now, Officer…”

 

Deep inside Team Plasma’s castle, Hilda collapsed to her knees. Her team was battered and tired, and she was hurt herself. Ghetsis, rather than aiming for her Pokemon had instead aimed for her- her friends had saved her life many times over from his vicious and desperate attacks. She was still hurt, though not in any life threatening fashion.. She first healed her team, who snugged against her as they regained their own health, in an attempt to continue supporting her. Zekrom stood watching, a huge and silent protector. Even through her clouded emotions and dazed state, Hilda was still in awe of its strength, the aura of sparking ozone that crackled around it even when it was calm.

 

Hilda tried standing. Moving hurt, but was possible. It was more of an ache than any sharp pain- cuts and bruises littered her arms, legs, torso- everywhere.

 

Suddenly, Hilda’s Xtranciever rang- and rang more, and buzzed- many people were trying to contact her, all at once. She was exhausted, and she didn’t think she could work her way through any conversations- even in her usual, matter-of-fact and brief way of speaking.

 

She decided to answer her mother, whom she told that she was fine, and Professor Juniper, who was surprisingly (or not?) nearly as concernned as her own mother, and once again confirmed that, yes, she was alive.

 

More and more messages and calls kept piling up- it was more than overwhelming. She picked out a few of the names of very prestigious people, and she saw at least half of the gym leaders’ names in there as well. Growing exasperated and anxious, she flipped her Xtranciever off and stowed it in her bag. She then proceeded to put her pokemon back in their balls and stow them as well. After all of this was said and done, she had an overwhelming urge to sit back down. She gratefully sank to her knees.

 

She didn’t intend or even exactly notice when she her eyes began to well up, but when the wet tears began to roll down her face, she wasn’t surprised. It had been such a long day. So much had happened, and sitting in the huge, battle-scarred throne room, she felt very small, and even as she had her team- her family- with her, she still felt very alone, and very cold.

 

He breath caught in her throat as her cheeks grew hot and wet with her tears, hiccuping and gradually becoming louder as more and more weight began to shed itself from her shoulders, almost in what she felt to be tangible layers. The sudden release of all her troubles and so much emotional stress left her feeling like she could do nothing but cry.

A gentle hand found Hilda’s shoulder just then. Even the small pressure jolted her, and she swung herself around to face whoever it was.

 

“Hilda?” came the cautious reply.

 

Bianca’s gentle smile appeared through Hilda’s blurred vision, with her trademark warm gaze. Hilda, on the receiving end of this, suddenly felt very silly and even embarrassed to appear this way in front of her and began to furiously wipe her eyes.

 

“Hi, Bianca… Sorry, I-I was just… you know, cau-”

 

She knelt down and tenderly wrapped her arms around her shoulders. For a moment, Hilda merely felt shame and embarrassment at losing her composition like this in front of Bianca. But Bianca kept her hold, and Hilda could feel her even breath and heartbeat pushing against her. Hilda began to feel less and less concerned as Bianca’s embrace helped her to release her last dregs of emotion. Hilda clutched her tight, still shaking and tears leaking down her face.

 

For what felt like ages, they sat in the deserted chasm of a room. It could have honestly been anywhere from five minutes to an hour, but all Hilda knew was that Bianca kept her arms firmly around her the entire time.

 

Finally, Bianca broke the silence.

 

“Doing better, Hilda?”

 

She had no response, save for burying her head deeper into her shoulder and half-nodding.

 

“Wanna know something, Hilda? They played that battle on TV. Team Plasma must have gotten hold of the channels, or something… For a long time it was the only thing that would show up, no matter what channel you went to.”

 

She hugged her tighter. “You were amazing. Your team listened so closely to you and you kept so calm…” she gave a little laugh. “I would’ve never been able to do that. Can you even imagine?”

 

Bianca unwrapped herself and stood up. As Hilda looked up, she extended her hand down to her with a calm smile and gently twinkling eyes.

 

“Come on. I heard police and reporters and stuff are all trying to rush up here from Cheren. He and Alder are trying to hold them back for a while, but, even still…”

 

Hilda blinked and stared a bit at Bianca. Her head turned quizzically. Hilda shook her head, took her hand, and stood. A small jolt shook her when her hand touched Bianca’s; for some reason, she blushed slightly.

Bianca tossed a pokemon out: a Braviary. Hilda pursed her lips as Bianca groomed the bird.

 

“I… didn’t know you had a Braviary? I thought you could only find those on victory road. You didn’t use it while we were ever battling.”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah! I have a ton of different pokemon. Those ones were just the ones I thought were best for battling you, heh… Maybe I was a little off?”

 

She reached her hand up and scratched the Braviary’s neck. It crooned softly under her touch.

 

“But… it’s not because any of my pokemon were bad! I love them all and they all have what they are good at and what they aren’t. So even if fighting isn’t our thing then we can do a really good job at anything else.”

 

“...wow.”

 

Bianca suddenly shook herself out of a sort of half-stupor she had gotten into when she was making her little motivational speech. She always rambled when she got nervous, and she always ended up sounding so flustered.

 

Not that she was or anything.

 

“A-anyways!”, she hurriedly continued, “I thought that since- Well, you probably don’t wanna be answering a whole bunch of interviews and stuff, right..? I was thinking maybe we could head somewhere else, uh, if that would be something that you would want to do.”

 

Bianca’s feet shuffled along the ground, whether out of habit or something else. Even she wasn’t sure. Either way, for some reason the small movements seemed incredibly endearing to Hilda- or, well… it might have just been Bianca herself who was endearing. Hilda caught herself staring and shifted her gaze around the room.

 

Distantly, she began to hear things, faintly at first but growing in intensity- echoing voices and clattering footsteps. This was probably a hoard of reporters, their journalistic tenacity leading them to the throne room with accuracy as strong as a Stoutland’s sense of smell.

 

Or something like that. Hilda was pretty bad at coming up with analogies that made too much sense. Usually they got a laugh out of Bianca and sometimes they’d get a little grin out of Cheren.

 

“I’m sure that they can all wait until at least after tonight. The castle and all the sages should at least keep them busy tonight… Besides, I don’t really wanna talk about it right now. I just want something calm.”

Hilda turned to Bianca, a small smile lighting her worn-out features.

 

“Let’s go, Bianca.”

 

* * *

 

Flying through the crisp night sky helped Hilda to calm down. Even in the early summer, it was still cold enough flying through the sky that the cold was like diving into a pool of ice water. She shivered as she sailed over the region on her Volcarona, Bianca gliding next to her. At least the pokemon tried to keep her warm, radiating heat off of its body for her.

 

She loved flying, especially at night. Looking down on the sleeping region made her feel like something bigger than she actually was, it renewed her purpose.

 

Though, what… what was her purpose now?

 

The thought had been creeping up on her for the past hour or so as Bianca and her flew to Accumula town, where they had decided to spend the night. Even the cold wind couldn’t distract her from the intrusive thought.

 

She was the Champion now, though maybe not officially. She had defeated Team Plasma, and she even had a pokemon of legend by her side.

 

Apparently, the one who was partnered with Zekrom was supposed to change the world with their ideals, while Reshiram was to change the world with truth. That was what N had tried to do, but… had Hilda lived up to this yet?

 

While it was true that she had defeated Team Plasma, what ideal did that equal to? The preservation of society? The belief that pokemon were friends and shouldn’t be separated from people?

 

Hilda wasn’t sure. Maybe she never would be. And she still didn’t know what she wanted to do next, or what she should. She looked over at Bianca. She laughed a bit, Bianca looked rather nervous. She was sure that flying was less thrilling for her and more of a scare. She nudged Volcarona closer to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Bianca looked over at her and gave a bit of a grimacing smile before they both laughed.

 

Bianca calmed down a bit after Hilda decided to fly closer to her. Occasionally, they would look over and share a smile together.

 

Bianca let out a noise and pointed forwards and up.

 

“Hilda! Look at the moon!”

Hilda turned and gave a small gasp. The moon was huge and heavy in the sky, completely full and easily seen in the cool night. It was a like a huge, quiet sentinel, patiently waiting, always ahead of them. It was amazing.

 

She spun her head around to face Bianca and talk about it, but she was still captivated with the moon, looking forwards with wide eyes and a small smile on her face. Her skin was bathed in moonlight, and her eyes twinkled with a brighter light than seemed possible, like it was coming from inside of her rather than being reflected. Her hair was blown around and messy, and yet it seemed oddly fitting for her.

 

It was then, in a flash of understanding, that it all came to her. Her ideals crystallized in her head, and she understood what needed to happen.

 

* * *

 

They landed a short while later, even the cool early summer night seemed almost unbearably warm from being in the cold night sky for so long, touching their skin with humid tendrils.

 

They had landed right outside of Accumula town, in a clearing in the forest next the town. Bianca proceeded to release her team from their pokeballs; Hilda followed suit, letting all of her pokemon out into the bright clearing to stretch themselves. For a moment, they watched them play, feeling happier with how content they seemed to be in the gently shining grass.

 

All except Zekrom. It loomed in the shadows of the clearing next to the girls, merely observing. Bianca stared up at it in awe.

 

“So… that’s the legendary pokemon, Zekrom..? W-wow… I was never sure if the legendaries existed or not, and even I was especially sure that...  that I’d actually ever meet one.”

 

Staring still up at the dragon, it caught notice of her and stared at her with its burning crimson eyes. Hilda felt a little worried, she wasn’t sure how Zekrom would react to other people. But for some reason, Bianca didn’t seem afraid. Her eyes portrayed some other emotion, something… burning..?

 

“...I wanna pet it.”

 

Hilda snorted and nearly choked on nothing.

 

“B-Bianca, I’m not sure that’s such a good ide-”

 

But something in her expression said that she could not be reasoned with. She stared with intense ferocity at the pokemon, and shot her hand out, slightly raised. While Zekrom didn’t exactly have the most expressive face, it was still easy to pick out surprise on its features.

They held that gaze and that position for quite some time, two pairs of eyes that both had some strange quality of deepness to them.

 

And then, in a complete shock, Zekrom lowered its head. Bianca moved forwards triumphantly (and was also absolutely scared) and gave it a few strokes on its head. It closed its eyes slightly and moved with her hand, almost like a Skitty would when you would pet one. She laughed a little bit at the surprising display of affection for the grooming.

 

“A little softer than I thought it’d be, actually~”

 

Eventually Zekrom rose once again back to its full regal height of almost twice as tall as either of them, looking as regal as ever, but with a somehow softer look in its eyes.

 

“Bianca…”

 

“H-huh? Yeah?”

 

“Did you just pet the legendary pokemon that helped to found this entire region on the head?”

 

“...yes? I… I didn’t really think about that part. I just wanted to make friends with a legendary pokemon, I-I guess…”

 

Hilda laughed a little bit. It was Bianca, after all. Of course she wanted to be friends with Zekrom. And of course Zekrom had accepted that. It was just in her nature to be likeable, and Zekrom recognized her ideal: the ideal of friendship, of peace no matter the circumstances.

 

It was time for Hilda to recognize her own ideal.

 

“Bianca… I’ve made up my mind about what I have to do.”

 

Bianca turned and looked puzzled. “What do you mean..?”

 

Hilda took a deep breath, and then began.

 

“Three-thousand years ago, the two legendary pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom, were created. The brothers who partnered with them both fought with each other, and their sons after, and probably for a long time, the pattern continued…”

 

She looked up to Zekrom. Its eyes burned into hers. It knew what she was saying.

 

“But, the whole thing is kind of dumb, isn’t it? A world can’t exist without ideals. But a world also can’t exist without truth. They’ve got to work together. They always had to and always will need to.”

She turned to Bianca.

 

“So… that’s why I’ve decided. I’m going to go out into the world and find the other half to what will allow Unova to prosper. Reshiram, and N. Wherever he went must be important, but at the same time, I need him to come back so we can lead our region together.”

 

Bianca’s heart fell. The grief was visible on her face, a side effect of being such an expressive person. But she forced her thoughts and actions together and thought about it logically. And… and she knew that Hilda was right. It made the most sense.

 

“But, before I go… I need to explain something. I-I need to open up.”

 

Hilda closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. She opened her eyes and bit her lip, angling her gaze down towards the grass. She saw her own feet twitching nervously, much like Bianca’s had.

 

“Bianca, I… uh, I…”

 

“...will you come closer? I… can’t really say it out loud too well…”

 

Bianca obliged, moving closer to Hilda. But then she kept moving closer, and before Hilda could realize it, Bianca had wrapped her in another hug.

 

“What did you want to tell me, Hilda..?” she said quietly, her voice soft. It sent shivers down Hilda’s spine.

 

Bianca was taller than her, so she rested her chin on her shoulder and leaned up into her ear to whisper it.

 

“Bianca, I’m in love with you.”

 

For a moment, there was silence. It was just the breathing of the two girls and the rustling of the leaves in the gentle night breeze.

 

“I love you too, Hilda.”

 

Hilda’s eyes opened wide and her heart shot into her throat. Bianca hugged her tighter as she said that, and even if Hilda couldn’t see it, she could feel that she was smiling. They were both smiling. And suddenly, laughing, without really remembering starting, laughing and hugging each other and suddenly being on the ground, but not really caring too much.

 

After their rush of euphoria calmed down, they decided to lay on the ground and stargaze for a while. Occasionally, their pokemon would come and sniff around, but besides that, it was a serene night.

 

“Bianca… I know that I’m going to be leaving. I don’t know when, and when I do leave I don’t know how long it will take for me to come home.”

 

“...I’m sorry for only telling you about this now. I’m… not sure I even knew it entirely myself before now.”

 

“...Bianca, will you wait for me, when I leave?”

 

Bianca leaned over, on top of Hilda, and gave her a small, nervous kiss. Hilda took in a sharp breath, but ended up leaning into the kiss, wanting it to last longer. Bianca had to stop herself from giggling, but she did still let out a small laugh under her breath. She turned her gently twinkling eyes once again to Hilda and smiled, with small tears in the corners of her eyes.

 

“I’ve always waited for you, Hilda. And I always will.”


End file.
